High Noon
by MemoriesNeverFade
Summary: The continuation. . . set after Breaking Dawn. This is my first story so any constructive criticism would be great. Rated T just to be safe. Regular pairings.
1. What Happened

What Happened

I sat in my room waiting for time to pass extremely slowly. Ever since I became a vampire I seemed to have quite a bit of time on my hands. Even with a very needy growing daughter time just seems to stay with me no matter what. Renesmee has actually grown a lot in the few months she has been born. In reality she should only be eight months old but she actually looks and acts as if she is eight years old. Her and Jake's relationship has actually progressed extremely fast as well. It still is a little strange but I would rather her be with him than any other boy.

"What's on your mind, love?" Edward asked me. I have almost gotten my shield perfected but it's still rusty and I also still enjoy having Edward not be able to hear my thoughts.

"I'm just thinking about Nessie," that name still bothered me but I have learned to endure it.

"What about her? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I'm just not used to having someone grow up so quickly. It's so surreal."

"I know exactly how you feel. I have gone nearly a hundred years where everyone I love and care about doesn't age in appearance or years. And aging isn't about being on Earth for a certain number of years either." He said that in the most humorous tone I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah I guess you're right. She will stop aging sometime. Just like the rest of us."

"Exactly. So stop worrying and get over here with me. I'm insanely lonely."

I giggled but couldn't resist the longing in his eyes. I went over to Edward and snuggled up beside him on our huge bed. Of course, we didn't need it, but it sure came in handy. As I lay there with Edward an idea struck in my mind. As usual, Edward was frustrated and had to ask what I was thinking.

"I was just thinking how much you and I need some alone time."

"What kind of alone time are you thinking?"

"A second honeymoon would be perfect."

"We do have a child, love."

"She can stay here with Jake. He obviously won't let her go anywhere without him anytime soon."

"You know that is actually a very brilliant idea."

"Great!!!"

"So we will start making plans as soon as possible so we can go."

"I love you so much, Edward."

"And I love you too, my darling Bella."

If either of us could have fallen asleep, that would have been the perfect time to do it. Since we couldn't, we just lay there staring into each other's eyes. There was no other perfect moment in the world.

We had only been there for ten minutes until Nessie came running in. She jumped on Edward and I and we all started laughing and then I started tickling Ness and then Edward joined in. We were all laughing so loud that Emmett and Rose came in to see what was happening. Turns out, they were enjoying what they were seeing so much that they decided to join in too. Soon enough, the whole family was in there laughing and messing around with each other. I wanted to tell Edward something so I opened up my connection and said, _We should tell them now. We are all here, it's perfect timing._ He gave me a slight nod and began to quiet everyone down.

"Everyone, Bella and I have decided to take a second honeymoon. We need some time alone so we decided to leave Ness here with Jake because 1) he won't let her go anywhere without him and 2) we are not going to have him come with us."

The entire family started to nod and agree with us but Renesmee had a hurt look on her face. That's when it all fell apart.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!" Shouted Renesmee. She ran out of the room so fast that it was hard for my vampire eyes to see. We were all shocked but reliable Jake went right after her.


	2. Comfort

Comfort

"What's wrong, Ness?" Renesmee was sitting on her bed balling so much that her eyes were red and puffy. I didn't understand what was wrong and she wouldn't talk to me. So, as a last resort, I placed her hand to my face and I saw how what Edward and I was saying through her eyes. She thought we were going to leave her behind and never come back. Only because she thought she was a burden to us and we no longer loved her.

While witnessing this I couldn't help but laugh. Which made Ness even more confused. Edward had "heard" what was going on and decided to come in and sort some things out while I was still trying to hold back laughter.

"Nessie, your mother and I love you very much and would never do anything to hurt you."

"Then why are you leaving me?"

"We are not leaving you, we are just taking a little vacation and the main reason we aren't taking you is because we don't want little Mr. Jake to be with us every step of the way."

"But, why can't he just stay here?"

"You and I both know that is nowhere near possible. You will have fun here with Jake and the rest of the family. You can count on that."

After a few moments of hesitation Renesmee finally decided that was the best option and was her happy-go-lucky self once again. She was the Nessie everyone loved to see, which was magic to my eyes. I opened up my connection with Edward, _Thank you. You are one amazing father and an even more amazing husband. I love you with every ounce of my heart._

"And I love you too. Forever." That word always gave me the chills. Just knowing that this dream of mine would come true sent me through the roof. I honestly loved knowing that I would be living forever. I couldn't help but smile at this thought and, of course, Edward asked what I was thinking. I took everything I had to keep from laughing but it still didn't work.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You just aren't used to being blocked out are you?"

"No, it's actually very frustrating."

"I'm sorry but I am going to let this thought stay in my own head."

"Now you know that frustrates me even more."

"Which is exactly why I'm doing it."

With this I threw myself on top of him and gave him the most passionate kiss anyone could ask for. I also accomplished getting his mind off of my thoughts.

"So what do you want to do for the honeymoon, love?"

"Well we have to narrow down any place with light, or people, or both."

"Well how about we go to our little slice of Italy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Many years ago we Cullen's wanted some place to escape from it all so we purchased a part of our own country in Italy."

"Wow, Edward, that's fantastic!"

"Yes it is. So is that a yes?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Well, actually I do because your mind is a mystery to me."

"I would love to. Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome, love."

"So when shall we leave?"

"As soon as possible."

"Very well. Then I guess we better start packing."

It took us a total of five seconds to pack everything we needed because, of course, we used our vampire speed. It was still weird saying the word vampire but I managed to use it sparingly.

Somewhere off in the distance I heard footsteps that didn't sound familiar. I walked to the living room to see who was here and, out of all the people in the world, it was Seth. He immediately saw me and we tackled each other into an embrace. Edward followed me downstairs although he already knew who was here. As he saw what was happening he quickly ran over to us and hugged both of us. We were all so happy to see each other that we were completely unaware of our surroundings. Because of this, Jake came up and tackled all three of us to the ground. Of course, Ness ran and jumped on top of all of us. Before we knew it everyone was laughing and having such a great time that no one was ready for what was going to happen next.

Alice automatically fell to the floor and started writhing in pain. Jasper didn't care about calming everyone else down; he only wanted to make sure Alice was okay. I was too scared to say anything out loud so I opened up my connection with Edward. _Is she having a vision?_ He shrugged his shoulders because he didn't know. All we could do was sit around and wait for reassurance from Alice herself.

After a few minutes of her doing this she just sat up with a big smile on her face. That smile quickly changed into a confused expression.

"What are you guys looking at?"

"You were just on the floor acting like you were in pain." Jasper was a nut-case. He was trying everything to keep from freaking out.

"I was? Wow, I don't remember any of that. The last thing I remember doing was watching Jake and Nessie play."

"Do you seriously not remember anything after that?"

"No, everything after is black."

"We need to have Carlisle look you over. You had everyone worried sick."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You all should just go back to playing, I'm fine I promise."

A few rooms over we heard something crash to the floor and break. It was really strange because we never drop anything and if we do, we are able to catch it in time. This crash sent everyone running just to see Esme in the same position Alice was in before.


	3. Love and War

Love and War

"What is happening?" Alice was hysterical. She didn't know what was going on because she was blacked out when she did it.

"This is exactly what you were like. We don't know but we would really like to."

"Edward, what do you hear?"

"I don't know. Her mind is just as blank as Bella's"

"But I don't understand. Bella is the only one with a shield around her."

"I'm not doing this!"

"We know that, love. We just have no idea what is going on and we are trying to narrow some thing out."

Just then Esme stood up with the same large smile on her face. We all immediately dispersed because we didn't want to worry her.

An idea went through my head so I decided to open up my connection. _None of this started happening until Seth showed up._ Shock immediately crossed his face but he smoothed it out so that no one would notice.

"Seth, why did you decide to come visit us?"

"I don't know. I was sitting in my house playing the X-Box and the next thing I knew I was in my car driving up your driveway."

"Was there anything strange going on around you at home or on your way over here?"

"Not really, just that if I were coming over here I would have just ran."

"Okay. Bella, why don't you and I go upstairs for a while?"

All I could do was shake my head because I was too busy weighing the options in my mind. I couldn't figure anything out. So as soon as we were upstairs I started firing questions at Edward from every direction.

"What's happening? Was he telling the truth? Did you hear anything else?"

Edward tried multiple times to get me to stop but nothing worked. That is, until he decided to press his lips to mine until I felt dizzy.

"Are you done?" I couldn't answer so I shook my head no instead. Like always, he didn't listen to me but decided to answer all of my previous questions.

"I don't know. Yes he was. Only that the whole family is extremely worried."

"What could this mean?"

"I don't know. Geez, do you know how much I hate those words. I can't stand not knowing."

"It's not your fault. You can't help it."

"BUT I SHOULD BE ABLE TO!"

I was automatically taken aback. After how many times Edward and I have gotten into an argument he has not once yelled at me. But here we were, just talking over our options and he just exploded. Edward knew he had hurt me because after, he wouldn't stop apologizing.

"It's fine. I know how upset you must be. You had every right to do it."

"How can you say that? You are upset too but you aren't yelling at me. What I did is unforgivable."

I tried to protest but I knew it wouldn't help because all he did was interrupt me or ignore me.

"I don't want to hear you say that it was okay. Just take my apology and don't say anything else about it. Please, just do this for me."

I couldn't tell him no for two reasons. The first being that he wouldn't let me, and the second being that the look on his face could make a person melt. That stupid crooked smile still left my mind blank and I could really do nothing else but join Edward on the bed and sealed our fate with a kiss. We could really do nothing else but sit there and talk about the times before I was a vampire, including how I would always blush at anything and how Mike Newton was probably still in love with me. I couldn't help but laugh at all of these memories. I would really miss them but then I saw who was sitting beside me and those thoughts went away as fast as they came.

I couldn't help but think about my mom though. I realized that I haven't talked to her since my wedding and I really did miss her. I really needed to talk to her.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Am I allowed to talk to my mom yet?"

He had to think about this for a few moments but after a while he answered.

"I think that would be great. Your voice is almost back to normal anyway."

"Thank you so much!"

"You know I would do anything for you."

With this I jumped up and gave Edward a little peck on the lips, and then I ran to the phone.

"Hello? Mom?"

"Bella! I've missed you so much."

"I miss you too Mom."

"So how is the marriage going? Nothing like it seems, huh?"

"Actually, it's better than I thought it would be. Everything is going great. What about you? How is Phil?"

"Phil is good, still wrapped up in his baseball. Jacksonville is amazing. Oh, guess what."

"What?"

"Phil is taking me to Europe for a vacation. Isn't that great?"

"Yea, Mom, it is. Well, I better get going. You and Phil have fun."

"We will, honey. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom." Talking to my mom is exactly what I needed. She always knew how to make me feel better even if she didn't know there was a problem. I walked back to the room to find Edward waiting for me just like he always did.

"So, how is Renee?"

"You know, you can call her Mom. She has even told you that."

"Fine, how is _Mom_?"

"Mom is good. Phil is taking her to Europe."

"That's fantastic."

"Yea it is."

"You miss her don't you?"

"I don't miss having to take care of her but yes, I miss her."

"How about we go see her when she gets back?"

"I would love that."

"Good."

For a while Edward and I just sat there and did nothing but think. Every once and a while I would see Edward and automatically become engrossed in my thoughts. Then, after a while he would remember I don't like when he does it then look away.

This lasted for approximately five minutes but our concentration was broke up by a blood-curdling scream. I froze because that scream sounded too familiar. Edward and I both ran to Nessie who was in the bathroom fixing her hair. That's where we saw it. On the mirror, written in blood, were the words: _We said we would be back._


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys. I know this chapter is taking a while and that is for a few reasons.

One being major writers block. In all of my classes I am being required to write at least something and its very frustrating.

Another being finals coming up. The end of school is coming up and I am trying my hardest to keep up with school and I have all finals and it's just not what I need right now.

Another small reason being boy's. . . of course, they are a major part of my life, me being a girl and all.

So that's all so if you could just stick with the story and another chapter will be here really soon. So thank all of you for your support and reading it. I really do appreciate it.


	5. Breaking Apart

This chapter we are starting off with an Edward POV but then we are going right back into Bella. I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. Please keep up the good work!

Her mind was a wreck. She couldn't keep any of her thoughts straight. It was just like a maze; anytime you thought you were heading in the right direction you would get stopped by a wall and have to back to the very beginning. Soon enough she was thoroughly freaking out so I had Nessie put pictures into her mind to get it away from the matter at hand.

BellaPOV

I was in a beautiful meadow full of so many colorful flowers that you couldn't tear your eyes away from them for more than a minute. The sun was a picturesque gold that was shining so bright it even seemed to irritate my eyes. This view was so magnificent that I had to be dreaming but I didn't want to wake up. That's when it hit me, vampires aren't supposed to be able to fall asleep. I started to freak out and then the image was gone. I opened my eyes to see Edward and Renesmee hovered over me, which, once again, caused me to freak out.

"Oh my gosh! Did they get me too?"

"No, love. Your mind connection was open and I saw everything that was going on. You couldn't keep anything straight so I had Nessie put some images into your head to get you to calm down. Are you okay?"

"I am now. Nessie, what were you showing me?"

"That's the place I was at in my dream last night."

"It was beautiful. Thank you." With this last thanks Nessie left the room, which allowed Edward and I to talk freely. "Those words can only be from. . ."

"The Volturi."

"But how? How did you not hear them? How did Alice not see them? How are they hypnotizing everyone? I just don't understand."

"Renatta."

"What?"

"She is the Volturi's shield. With everything happening I am also guessing she has a hypnosis power as well. Jane, of course, is involved with putting everyone in pain."

"That still doesn't clear everything up. Alice has always been able to see me in the future. Nothing is making any sense."

"I know what you mean, love. The only thing we can really do is sharpen our senses to the highest of their abilities. Maybe even higher."

"What are we going to do about Carlisle and Esme?"

"They have both been really busy lately. Carlisle has his practice and Esme is starting her new business as an interior decorator but we will make time. They need to know."

"Okay. That sounds about all we can do right now."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too. More than anything." I couldn't hold myself together but I couldn't have Edward or Nessie doing it for me either. What I really needed was to get out of here, no matter what.

I went into the bathroom with the same awful words that would haunt me for the rest of my life. As I looked into the mirror I didn't look at the words, I looked at the girl behind them. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from her. She was so different from the person I knew. She was a perfect stranger.

I happened to tear my eyes away from her long enough to see my eyes. I was starting to get the dark circles under my eyes and that was bad especially because I was a newborn. I had to go hunting, whether Edward liked it or not.

"I'm sorry, Bella but I can't let you go hunting."

"But I'm a newborn. If I don't hunt we will all be in trouble."

"Then let me go with you."

"I really need my time alone. You don't understand how important that is to me right now. Just please, do this for me."

"Fine, only because I love you. But just remember that if anything happens to you, I will find Jane myself and kill her then just know that shortly after you will be seeing me really soon."

"No, you won't do that. You don't understand how much that would hurt the rest of your family." I gave him a quick kiss and then ran out the door as fast as I could without looking back.

I stepped outside and breathed in as much fresh air as I could. The outdoors was my escape and the weather, no matter what kind, always had me calmed down within seconds. Now that I was a vampire the ever-present rainy weather was actually really nice, probably because it was the only weather I could go into and not worry about anything, until today. I still had that feeling of unease in the bottom of my stomach and I realized it was because I was still in front of the house. So, again, I took off.

After a while I ended up in a place that seemed all too familiar. It was the field where we fought the three large excruciating battles, all occurring right after each other. This field brought up many memories, none of which I wanted to bring up, especially now. I just couldn't bring myself to leave. It seemed like everything was so perfect but falling apart at the same time. There had never been a moment where I felt like this, I was supposed to be strong, but I felt nothing but weak.

All I could do anymore was run. I ran until it seemed as if nothing could get me. I ran until it hurt to think of how far away I really was. I ran until I couldn't run anymore and as if I knew where to go I arrived at a place called home.

Charlie's house. Nothing had felt more strange then my sudden arrival here, but I didn't care. I needed my dad. I walked inside to find everything but the person I needed the most. As I walked around I took mental notes of everything he did out of habit: how he never made his bed in the morning because it wasted his time, how the trash can was full and so was the sink, how he still refused to redecorate anything, even my bedroom as I grew older, and also, his extreme love of basketball. I couldn't help but laugh as I thought of these things. They weren't really extreme things about him but they were very important to me because that was the type of person he was.

As I was just standing there I noticed a sound that I hadn't realized was present before. The sound of announcers on a basketball game coming from the T.V. I quickly ran into the living room expecting to see my dad in there but my hopes suddenly vanished when the only thing I saw in there was emptiness. I suddenly got an eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach because Charlie never went anywhere without turning off his T.V. Just as I was about to panic I heard noises that were within close proximity to me. All I could do was run up to my old bedroom and listen to see what was going on. The sounds were coming in like I had a bad signal on a cell phone and I just couldn't seem to get through. I only got broken words from time to time and, occasionally, broken screams.

"LET GO OF ME!!!!". . . . . . . "I___think______work.". . . . . . . . "No. . . . . NO. . . . . NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

By the end of it I was on the floor trying to get control of my vision. There were black dots appearing as if I just spent a few minutes staring at the sun. I just couldn't seem to get anything straight in my head anymore. Everything in there was just flying around aimlessly and when I wanted to grab a thought it just slipped right through my fingers. I just. . . needed it. . . to. . . STOP!!!!! Then everything went black.

Black means darkness in most lives but when darkness is soothing it seems to calm you more than anything in the world. The darkness that seemed to consume me wasn't frightening at all, it was actually more like an addiction. Once you witnessed some of it, you just kept coming back for more and you couldn't stop. There was no escape, there was no freedom, there was nothing.

Strangely enough, I was automatically calm within seconds. Then the darkness just disappeared. Somehow I ended up in my bed, the place I was most comfortable. I really didn't care how I ended up there, just glad that I did. I sat up slowly just to make sure that I didn't make myself dizzy, and then I remembered the T.V., voices, and screams. I had to do something about this.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. I know I'm not hallucinating and I can't seem to get those screams out of my mind. I know what I saw, or didn't see?" I couldn't believe how calm I had been since I left my dad's house.

"But how?"

I could tell that he was mainly talking to himself but I decided to answer him anyway. "I don't know but we better tell Carlisle now. We can't handle this by ourselves; we need help. Jane is back, with Renatta, and they are torturing our family one-by-one. Before we know it, they could advance to hurting all of us at the same time."

"I think you are right. We better go give him the news." Then he drug me off. I was absolutely speechless, I have never seen Edward be swayed like that in the entirety that I have known him. We arrived at Carlisle's office and just as we were about to knock he told us to come in. Sometimes I thought Carlisle had the power to read minds as well but then I remembered he could hear us approaching.

"Carlisle, I think we have a little problem."

"What is it?" That was when Edward and I both started explaining everything. We started with Seth showing up, progressing on to what happened to Alice and Esme, and then we ended with what happened to me. It was strange because Carlisle seemed most concerned with what happened to me. He wanted to know every little detail. When I finished explaining, he looked enthusiastic, not worried.

"Carlisle?"

"Bella could you do something for me?" I had no idea what he wanted me to do but I did what he asked anyway. He had me do many different exercises, most of which involved relaxing. By the end of it, I was the calmest person around, but I didn't know why. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting I heard footsteps approaching, but I wasn't even aware that anyone had left. Luckily, it was only Carlisle and Edward coming to tell me what was going on.

"Bella, your power is more advanced than we previously thought. It seems that you have taken a power from every family member and even advanced one to Nessie."

"What?"

"We called and discussed this with Eleazar and he said that because you were close to each one of us and we all helped you, you inherited their abilities. Your shield comes from yourself and that has always been your power and you already know you can extend it to protect others. You are able to read minds, which comes from Edward and because you were so close to him you are also able to get inside someone's mind and talk to them, mainly influencing them to do whatever you want. Of course, the influencing power comes from Rosalie. Your miraculous self-control comes from myself only because I use it everyday and when I was a newborn. You may not know it yet but you have extreme ability to keep peace, which is taken from Esme and your unbelievable strength comes from Emmett. The most outstanding power you have is to calm a person down. What you are able to do is completely empty a person's mind and send them to their most calming place. I say this is your most powerful because Jasper always had to calm you down. Now on to Nessie, the picture she showed you earlier was not just a dream she had, it was a vision of a place you will be visiting soon. This is different from Alice's power because she has to be asleep, she only sees pictures, and these visions will always be true, no matter what you do to change them."

"Wow." Charlie and Edward couldn't help but laugh because they could tell how overwhelmed I really was. "How?'

"Well, we also think your shield can absorb other people's powers and abilities but only if you are close to them. All that I know is, we need to get your amazing powers worked out."

"Do you think I can rest a little first, I am still shocked."

"Of course." Then Carlisle left Edward and I alone.

"This is just so fantastic, love."

"You're telling me." I still didn't know what to do. I just know that whatever it was, it better be done fast.


End file.
